


Run to Me Through the White Night

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Robron Secret Santa 2017, friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Robert has no where to spend Christmas and ends up spending it with the Dingles with Aaron.





	Run to Me Through the White Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for Robron Secret Santa exchange for strongboyfriends on tumblr! I hope you like it Aiko! :)

Robert took a sip of his whiskey, relishing the burn in the back of his throat and the warmth in his empty stomach. He fixed his gaze ahead of him and rolled his eyes when he noticed the Christmas decorations hanging off the shelves of alcohol behind the bar, taking another sip from his glass and letting the whiskey roll around his tongue before swallowing. 

He hated Christmas, and this year was turning out to be no exception. 

The whiskey has been preceded by a phone call from his sister. Vic had been invited to spend Christmas with her boyfriend Adam and his family, and Andy and Katie were well settled with their children and there was no chance they would invite him. Not that he would say yes if they did. 

So here he was, one week until Christmas with no plans other than a frozen pizza and eggnog by the carton. At least he would have alcohol. He set down his empty glass and waited for the bartender to pour him another when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Hiya,” Robert said. 

Aaron’s gruff voice sounded on the other end. “You sound happy.”

“Just wonderful thanks… or I will be when I get myself another drink.” 

Laughter trickled down the line. “Buy me one and I’ll meet you, yeah?”

Aaron. Another Christmas grump, someone to share his misery with. Robert ordered two pints and a whiskey with a small smile on his face. He had met Aaron at university, he was studying International Business and Aaron studied Civil Engineering but somehow they had ended up at the same Fresher’s week party getting drunk playing beer-pong. The friendship that had started from beating everyone at that particular party had persisted through graduate degrees and whatever else was thrown at him. Aaron was the only person with whom Robert felt he could be truly himself, and any appearance by him was going to make his night better.

Fifteen minutes later Robert felt a rush of cold air and turned around to see Aaron walk through the door. He nodded at Robert when he spotted him, and made his way over to the barstool next to Robert where he removed his coat before sitting down.

“Alright?” Robert asked.

Aaron, in a very Aaron way, shrugged. It was all the answer Robert was going to get at the moment. Aaron sat down and took a pint from in front of Robert.

“How’s the car?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed.

“There’s this one piece I can’t find anywhere, no one’s got a spare… but enough about me, why are you so surly?” Aaron asked. 

“Vic’s cancelled Christmas, said she wanted to spent it with Adam and his lot. So either it’s me and Andy and Katie - which isn’t going to happen - or I spend it alone.” 

Aaron frowned. “What about Diane and Doug?”

Robert took a sip of his pint and scoffed. “Spending it with Laurel and his grandchildren.” 

“Right,” Aaron said, letting out a sigh. “So…”

“So, I’m alone for Christmas!” Robert let out a disappointed laugh. “I mean I’ve never been a fan of it anyway, so I’m fine with spending it alone with a frozen pizza and a lot of alcohol.” Robert looked at Aaron and noticed the crease on his brow, the way he tugged at his bottom lip. “What?”

“I just talked to Mum… Told her about Ed.” Robert’s mouth dropped to an ‘O’. “She didn’t exactly take it well, had expected him for Christmas and she really liked him - almost more than I did.” 

“Never a good sign,” Robert joked. Aaron chuckled and shook his head. 

They sat a while in silence, each contemplating their own issues before Aaron looked over at Robert and caught his eye. 

“What about you spend Christmas with us?” 

“You what?” Robert exclaimed. 

“Yeah,” Aaron continued, “you’ve got nowhere to go, Mum’s already expecting a +1 and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Your Mum’s not exactly a fan of me.” 

Aaron’s smile faltered. “I’ll talk her around - if you want?” 

“A Dingle Christmas?” He thought about it, about spending it with Aaron, and warmth spread through his body, a small smile formed on his lips at the thought. The Christmasses he had spent with Diane and Vic had been fun but he lost the sense of truly belonging to their family a while ago. The Dingles were a real family, for better and for worse. “Yeah, alright.” 

“I’ll call her in the morning, yeah?” Aaron said. 

They lifted their beers and Robert held his eye as they took a celebratory sip. 

Chas reluctantly accepted the idea of Robert spending Christmas with the Dingles. Aaron smiled as he told Robert, nose pink from the cold and with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers. They agreed to drive down together on Christmas eve in time for tea and then spend the next few days with them, as was tradition. A weird mixture of excitement and nervousness flooded Robert at the prospect but he attributed it to spending Christmas with people he didn’t know, with traditions he had yet to witness. Aaron smiled at him and genuinely seemed happy he was joining and it was enough for him to look forward to it like he hadn’t in a while. 

Robert drove to Aaron’s place on the 24th in the morning to pick him up. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, not enough to cover the streets thankfully, and Robert had always loved the snow - the look of it, how it covered the world and make it seem more beautiful than usual, especially when he was inside and could look out into it. The isolation that came with snow was one of the things he loved the most. 

Aaron walked out of his flat with a bag slung over his shoulder, a plastic bag in his hand and a bobble hat on his head. Robert snorted. 

“Really?” 

“What?” Aaron asked. In lieu of an answer, Robert pointed. “It’s cold, what d’you expect?!” 

Robert shook his head and grinned. This might actually be fun. He opened the boot and Aaron threw his bags in, carefully placing the plastic one on the back seat of Robert’s car. When Robert looked at him for clarification he shrugged and said: “Presents.” 

“For an army?” Robert joked. 

“For my family.” 

Robert paled. “Fuck. I haven’t got that many -”

“It’s fine, Robert. No one’ll expect you to bring something for everyone. Now, we leaving or what?”

Aaron waited for Robert to nod meekly before sitting down and turning up the heating in the car. Robert shook his head before getting behind the wheel and driving the car towards the Dingles, all the while wondering what the hell he had gotten in to. 

 

The Dingles lived in a small village on the countryside and Robert and Aaron were staying with Aaron’s Mum in her house while they were spending Christmas with Zak and Lisa who lives down the road in a cottage. The village was picturesque, small country lanes and brick houses lining the roads, all covered in a thick layer of snow that dusted the trees and houses beautifully. Robert drove carefully through the village while Aaron reminded him of where to go. Robert had been here before once or twice but the weather had transformed the village into something almost unrecognisable. 

He parked the car and shut off the engine. “Right.” 

“Ready?” Aaron said with a grin. He smiled, big and unguarded. It was dazzling. 

“I think so.” Robert said. He got out of the car and popped the boot. “I’ll try and prepare myself as best I can.” 

Aaron carefully took out his bag of gifts and Robert handed him his bag as they made their way to the front door. 

“Just relax, yeah?” 

Robert swallowed, and nodded. 

Aaron barely knocked on the door before it was slung open and a grinning Chas stepped out to hug her son. “Love! You’re here!” Her curly hair surrounded Aaron as her arms wrapped around him. 

“Hiya.” Aaron held her tight until she pulled away and looked at Robert. 

“Welcome Robert,” she said, her voice curt.

“Thanks for having me,” Robert replied. She nodded at him in return. The glance in his direction was cursory at best. She patted her son on the cheek and moved to allow them to pass. “Come in, make yourselves at home!”

“Thanks,” Aaron mumbled as he walked inside. 

They shed their jackets and scarves and other winter gear before making their way into the living room, leaving their bags by the staircase. 

“Want a cuppa?” she asked.

“Mind if we get our things upstairs first?” Aaron suggested. 

She smiled. “‘Course not! You do that and I’ll make you a brew when you get down.” 

“Come on,” Aaron said, patting Robert on the shoulder. “We might we a bit cramped.” 

They dragged their things upstairs and Aaron opened the door to his bedroom. “This is us.” 

The room was snug with a big double bed taking up most of the space. A large cupboard stood opposite and there was a large window overlooking a snow-covered field. Robert smiled. “Looks great.”

“We’ll have to share a room. This house isn’t that big, Liv’s next door and Mum’s got her bedroom at the end of the hall.” Aaron glanced up at Robert and shrugged. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“‘Course not,” Robert replied, setting down his bag, “we’ve slept in the same bed before Aaron.” 

“Yeah, but -” 

“I’m just glad I’m not alone on Christmas, yeah?”

Aaron’s lips tugged into a smile and he bit his lower lip. “Right.” 

They set their bags down and Robert sat down on the bed, taking in his surroundings for the next few days. They were homey, comfortable and nice, with warmth drifting up from the living room, the faint sound of Christmas music accompanying it. There were blankets draped over the foot of the bed and Robert realised he felt right at home. 

“Why does your mum hate me?” Robert asked. Aaron turned around with a large jumper in his hands and froze. 

“You what?” 

“You mum really doesn’t seem to like me much, I can’t figure out why…” Robert trailed off. “Last time I was here was for your birthday last year, I can’t remember doing anything to warrant her dislike.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Aaron mumbled, averting his eye and turning around. 

Robert got up and pulled out a pair of wooly socks. “I don’t believe you.”

Aaron looked at him in the mirror and their eyes met. He looked almost frightened. “I’m sure it’s nothing yeah? Just, play nice.” 

“I will!” Robert laughed. “I will win her over with my amazing thoughtful present and my charm.”

Aaron snorted at that, and Robert threw his socks at him. 

They came downstairs 20 minutes later to find Liv in the kitchen with Chas. 

“Aaron!” she yelled as she got up and ran to hug her brother. 

“Good to see you too, sis!” he said, grinning as he hugged her. “Alright?” 

She nodded and pulled away, ponytail a mess behind her. She smiled at Aaron before looking at Robert, whereupon her smile promptly fell. 

“What’s he doing here?” she asked. 

“Liv!” Aaron exclaimed. “He didn’t have anywhere to go this year, so I invited him.” 

“Thought Ed was coming this year?” she asked, eyeing Robert with skepticism. 

“We broke up,” Aaron said. 

Liv scowled at him. “But he was so good!” she shot Robert a look. “So you’re the replacement?” 

“Oi, Liv.” Chas had her arms crossed over her chest. “Robert’s a guest, yeah. Be nice.” She looked to the both of them and smiled. “Cuppa?” 

“Yes, thank you Chas.” 

She smiled at him before looking at Aaron to see if he wanted one as well. Robert almost perceived a wordless conversation passing between them in what could only be described as vague facial expressions and some very nonchalant shrugging. Aaron was the King of shrugging. 

Robert sat down at the table with his tea and listened to Aaron talk to Chas about the business, how he was doing, and in turn ask about their lives, catch up a bit since last time.

“Well, as you know, Liv got into a bit of trouble with her school for a bit of bad behaviour, messing with one of the teachers…” Chas trailed off and glared at Liv, who shrugged. Robert chuckled. “So she is grounded for the foreseeable. Paddy is so excited to see you, I managed to convince him and Rhona to come by tomorrow for a snowball! Leyla and Ross moved into one of the cottages down the road, though I honestly don’t know how she puts up with him…”

“This the one who was suspected of stealing cars?” Robert asked. Chas nodded in response. 

“He swears he has stopped all that now, and knowing Leyla she’ll have made sure of it.” 

Aaron took a sip. “I’m glad to hear it, want to see Leo too while I’m ‘ere. Got a present for him, didn’t I.” Liv perked up at the sound of that. “Yes I’ve got you something too,” Aaron said and she grinned at him. 

“I’ve got you something too,” Robert said. Liv stared at him. 

“You what?” Aaron asked, a small smile on his lips. 

“I just figured as I was coming here, I should show my gratitude.” Chas was looking at him, eyes searching for something Robert couldn’t put his finger on. Aaron, on the other hand, was smiling. He bit his lower lip and Robert smiled back, warmth spreading through his body.

As the mugs emptied Robert found his gaze returning again and again to the window. The fields behind Emmerdale looked almost ethereal with the blanket of snow that covered them, the sunshine casting shadows from the trees and making the snow sparkle. It was a beautiful place and Robert knew growing up here must have been wonderful. Looking at the laughter and happiness that flowed between Aaron and his family gave him a pang in his chest; it was so blatantly something he never had, something he had never been a part of. 

Aaron caught his eye and shot him an inquisitive look. Robert shook his head. Instead, Aaron nodded towards the window and grinned. “Want to go for a walk?” 

After finding a warm jumper, his hat and gloves, and the thickest socks, Robert trudged downstairs and put on his jacket, scarf in preparation for the cold outdoors. Aaron grinned as he saw him come down, pointing at the woollen hat in Robert’s hands. 

“You are going to get some shit for that,” he said. He was wearing his bobble hat again and Robert shook his head. 

“At least mine is stylish, mate. Yours is far too fluffy for my taste.” 

Aaron scoffed, tugged the hat down to cover his ears. 

The snow had stopped falling some hours ago, and now it cast a beautiful untouched blanket over the street on which Chas lived. Robert’s car had a thin layer and Robert knew he should be worried about what the cold was doing to it but as he looked outside the window he couldn’t make himself care. It was too beautiful. 

Aaron walked down the stairs and stuck his hands in his pockets. Robert followed. 

Aaron started walking down the road, turning around to make sure Robert was with him, waiting slightly for him to catch up. The sun was low in the sky and it would set in an hour or two, but it set the snow glowing and made Aaron’s face light up. His straight nose, perfect and now slightly pink from the cold air cast a completely straight shadow across his cheek and Robert couldn’t help stare at it. 

“Where are we going?” he said. His voice rang out in the silence and was absorbed by the snow, making it seem muffled. 

“I’ve got somewhere I wanted to show you,” Aaron replied, a grin on his face. He looked inexplicably happy, face shining just as much as the ground was. 

“Right,” Robert said. His breath condensed in front of him as he breathed out and the weather meant every step was taken carefully. It was more tiring than expected. “If we were going hiking you could’ve told me,” Robert joked. 

Aaron looked over at him. “Not far now.”

The snow crunched under their feet and Robert started to feel the cold seeping in through his woolly socks and scarf. He pulled the scarf up over his nose and stuffed his hands further down his pockets. 

The road they walked down opened up onto a field that glittered in the sunlight. It was beautiful, and Robert stopped and took it all in, from the snow-covered trees to the small pavilion that peaked out behind bare branches. He looked at Aaron, who nodded towards the building.

Aaron walked through the snow with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Robert followed. The footsteps they left almost made Robert feel guilty for disturbing the peaceful setting. 

“What’s this?” he asked as Aaron carefully walked up the steps. 

Aaron took a look around, walked over to the railing and, with a gloved hand, wiped away some snow from the bannister. “Wanted to show you something,” he said. 

Robert walked up beside him and looked over his shoulder. Carved onto the wood and barely visible through the ice that covered it, were the words ‘Aaron woz ere’. Robert grinned. 

“When did you make that?” 

Aaron shrugged. “A while ago, obviously.”

“You clearly couldn’t spell back then,” Robert commented and Aaron shot him a look and a grin. 

“Spent a lot of time here, hiding from Mum when she was mad at me.” 

“Must’ve been here 24/7 then.” 

Aaron guffawed. “Pretty much.” He walked around the porch and stared out at the surrounding field. Robert stared down at the inscription, let his fingers run over it. He was so entranced by it he didn’t even notice Aaron collecting snow in his hands, and throwing it at him. It hit him square on the side of his face. 

“Ow!” he yelped, wiping snow from his cheek. “What was that for?”

Aaron grinned at him, shrugging.

“Like that is it?” 

When Aaron simply nodded, Robert knew it was on. Robert grabbed snow off the bannister and threw it at Aaron as fast as he could before running down the steps and onto the grass. Aaron wiped snow off his face and ran after him, but Robert was prepared. He threw two snowballs at him in quick succession, one launching above Aaron’s head and the other hitting him on the shoulder. 

Aaron ran towards him and wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist when he tried to run, and then started throwing snow from the ground in Robert’s face. He couldn’t tell what was up and what was down and after three good fistfulls of snow flung down Robert’s collar and shirt, he toppled over and pulled Aaron down with him. 

Robert overpowered him, toppling him over and shoving snow in his face whilst holding his arms together with one hand. Aaron squirmed beneath him and managed to knee him in the side, earning a yelp from Robert. The cold was starting to seep through his clothes but Robert didn’t care - he fought as Aaron tried to roll on top of him and managed to keep Aaron lying on the ground. 

With a triumphant laugh he leaned down and was suddenly struck by the blue in Aaron’s eye, the snowflake caught on his eyelash and the flush to his cheeks that their fight had created. Aaron shone as much as the snow did, mouth and eyes smiling in the setting sun. 

“Your mistake old man,” he grunted, before overpowering Robert and sitting  on top of him. He held Robert’s arms at Robert’s sides and stared Robert straight in the eye. 

Robert was suddenly acutely aware of Aaron towering over him, breath heady and warm on his face as he laughed triumphantly. He couldn’t help feel the heat that emanated from Aaron’s body as he pinned Robert to the ground. Robert caught himself staring at Aaron’s lips, how they curled into a smile. 

Robert took a deep breath and then another before he looked Aaron in the eye again. “Had enough?” Aaron asked. Robert swallowed hard, and nodded. 

Aaron got up and brushed himself off before extending a hand and helping Robert do the same. Warmth spread up from Robert’s hand, a warmth that shouldn’t unsettle him as much as it did. Aaron smiled as he brushed some snow off Robert’s shoulder. 

“We should probably get home, my guess is tea’ll be ready soon.” 

Robert met his eye and saw nothing of the revelation he had just had in Aaron’s open face, his trusting smile. 

“Sure,” Robert managed, tongue heavy. “Let’s go.” 

They walked back together in companionable silence and by the time they made it back to the house tea was almost ready. 

Aaron let Robert have the first shower and soon enough both of them were warm and dry and went down to eat. As they ate dinner, Aaron laughed and joked and Liv joined in, ever the doting little sister. He smiled, and Robert couldn’t look away. He had never felt so acutely aware of someone as he did with Aaron, his every move was noted by Robert’s eyes, his every smile a glaring light in Robert’s view. He was stunning and Robert couldn’t look away. 

They took turns brushing their teeth in the small bathroom they shared with Liv, and before he could sort out the mess that was his head, Robert was in bed with Aaron. Well, they were both clothes and wearing pyjamas but now when Aaron jumped under the duvet, Robert felt alert and so aware of every bit of fabric between them. 

“You want to read?” Aaron asked, looking over at Robert. His curly black hair made his features soft in the lamp light. Robert swallowed. There was no way he could concentrate on that right now.

“I’m alright, thanks.” 

“Suit yourself,” Aaron said. This was followed by a yawn. Aaron turned over and switched off the lamp on his side of the bed, snuffling slightly before he found the right position. “Night, then.” 

“Night,” Robert followed. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, willing his limbs to relax as Aaron’s breathing evened out and his body relaxed. It took a few hours but finally, Robert drifted off with only a few inches between himself and Aaron. 

 

Morning tore Robert from his fitful sleep with the sun shining through the window, made him roll over and open his eyes slowly, forgetting where he was until the sight he was met with reminded him.. 

Aaron lay next to him, hands tucked under his pillow and mouth slack-jawed. His pillow had a slight damp spot from where he had drooled and Robert stifled a chuckle. 

He shifted and lay on his back, took a deep breath. This was Aaron. He had known Aaron for years, they were friends. Robert looked at him and felt only the warmth one felt after waking, the comfort of good company. 

Aaron shifted and groaned. “Time is it?”  he mumbled. 

“No idea.” Robert looked over at him. “Merry Christmas.” 

Aaron smiled through the haze of sleep, eyes still closed. “Right, Merry Christmas.” He threw an arm over his eyes and opened them slowly. 

“How does it work here?” Robert asked. Aaron turned his head and glared at him.

“What d’you mean?” Aaron asked back. 

Robert shrugged. “I’ve only ever done Christmas with the Sugdens and despite Vic’s best attempts to make it a cheery affair, it’s always felt more formal than anything.”

“So?” Aaron asked, voice softer this time. 

“Do we bring presents down? Have breakfast first? I’m just trying to figure out what to expect.”

Aaron chuckled and Robert felt it through the mattress. “Breakfast first. I’m starving.” Robert nodded. “But bring them down yeah, we’ll open them after. Not that you should’ve brought presents.” 

Robert scoffed. “Of course I’d bring presents, don’t be daft.”

Aaron sat up and the bed sunk where he sat. Robert followed, getting up and throwing on some clothes. “Stop right there,” Aaron said. “You are not wearing jeans to Christmas morning.” 

“I can’t wear this, can I?” Robert looked down at his checkered pyjama bottoms and his bare feet. 

“Throw on a jumper and some socks, yeah?” Aaron rolled his eyes. “It’s just Christmas, Robert. No need to dress up.” 

Robert grabbed a pair of socks and chucked them at him. 

As they descended the stairs they were met with the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Aaron took the stairs fast, plastic bag with presents in hand and Robert took the steps considerably slower and with none of Aaron’s apparent excitement.

“Merry Christmas, love!” Chas exclaimed. When Robert walked in she was letting him go from a hug. “Merry Christmas, Robert.” 

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

“Liv not up yet?” Aaron asked. 

“Liv, up before 9 willingly? You have clearly never raised a teenager.” Chas retorted. 

Aaron gave Chas a vicious grin. “Be right back.” 

Chas smiled as Aaron ran back up the stairs to wake her up. 

“Need a hand with anything?” Robert asked. 

She smiled at him before walking back into the small kitchen. “Mind putting these on the table?” 

Robert busied himself until the sound of footsteps down the stairs made him look at the door. Aaron had a smile on his face and was followed by Liv who looked every bit the disgruntled teen. 

“Merry Christmas,” Chas said. 

“Merry Christmas,” Liv replied back. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Robert. “You too.” 

“Thanks,” Robert replied.

Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair - the radio was on in the background playing the usual collection of christmas songs while they talked and ate. Robert talked more, talked about his business and his family and Chas even seemed to enjoy his company. Liv was too tired to make any snide comments, and Aaron was Aaron. Robert got up to make more tea and found himself smiling effortlessly as he did so. 

“Right, time for presents,” Chas said.

Robert turned his head to see Chas clearing the table and Aaron getting up to help. They cleared the table quickly and Aaron pulled out his bag from behind the sofa. He watched with rapt attention, and smiled when he saw Chas pull out an envelope and shoot him a curious look. 

“Is this what I think it is?” she asked. Aaron shrugged but Robert could decipher his shrugs well enough by now to know that was a yes. “You didn’t!” She opened the envelope to find a booking for a spa-weekend in the city, with everything included. She laughed with mirth and lept out of her chair to give Aaron a hug. “Thank you, love!”

“Thought you deserved it,” Aaron returned, wrapping his arms around her. 

Robert caught his eye and smiled at him, stomach fluttering. Aaron wasn’t the warmest of people but when it came to those he cared about, he did whatever it took to make them happy. Liv yawned next to them and waited expectantly for her turn. Robert sat down and joined them at the table, cup of tea in hand. 

Aaron pulled out a small package for Liv and a slightly larger one for Robert. Liv unwrapped hers at lightning speed and when the wrapping paper was discarded, ran her fingers over the front of the newest VR game she had been gunning for. “Thought you could come visit me and we could play it together,” Aaron added. Liv beamed at him. 

Robert opened his slowly, meticulously peeling the tape with his fingers before revealing a beautiful hardback edition of his favourite book. The beautiful gold and red and black cover gleamed and the raised letters of the authors name had Robert practically mesmerised. “Open it,” Aaron urged. Robert did as he was told. Inside on the front page was the author’s signature. 

“How did you…?” Robert asked. 

“Took me a while but you can find anything on the internet if you look long enough. First edition,” Aaron added. Robert met his eye. Aaron looked almost nervous but his smile was genuine. 

“Thanks,” Robert said, meaning it more than he could express in front of Aaron’s family. 

Chas handed Aaron a bulky gift and handed Robert one of similar size. As they unwrapped them Aaron groaned and Robert froze. Aaron discarded the paper and revealed a large Christmas jumper with a huge snowman covering the front and small snowflakes filling out the dark blue fabric. Robert lifted a matching red one out of his bag. 

“Christmas jumpers?!” Aaron said incredulously. 

“I got them for you and Ed, and didn’t have time to get something else for the two of yous.”

Liv snorted next to Robert. “You don’t have to wear them but it’s something,” Chas said with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Thanks,” Robert said, lifting it up and holding it up to his shoulders. “Even think it’s the right size.” 

Chas beamed at him. “Thought you’d like it.” 

Robert handed his presents to each of them. Chas smiled at him gratefully when she pulled out the cashmere scarf. Liv unwrapped hers and made a vomiting noise. “1 Direction, really?!” Aaron laughed at them both and Robert shrugged. 

“Couldn’t think of anything else,” he joked. 

Aaron unwrapped his present and let out a small gasp when he pulled a picture out of an envelope. “You found it?!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Contacted someone up in Leeds who had the spare part for it, and it’s waiting for you when you get back. Couldn’t exactly bring it here and all,” he added. 

“What is it, love?” Chas asked. 

“Robert found me a spare part for that car I’m fixing up - have tried looking for it for ages,” Aaron grinned. “Thanks mate!” 

Robert felt a twang in his chest he couldn’t place but kept his smile from faltering. “No problem,” he said. He lifted his tea to his lips and took a sip, finding it almost cool against his lips. 

Christmas lunch was at the older Dingle generation, Zak and Lisa. By 11 am Chas, Liv, Aaron, and Robert were bundled up and ready to go. Aaron and Robert had been talked into wearing their silly jumpers and Liv was laughing until Chas found a pair of antlers on a headband. That had her quiet for a good while. 

They walked over together, Chas bringing some food and Robert happy to help carry. Robert spotted a giant wreath on a door further down the road and wasn’t surprised to find it to be the house they were walking towards. Chas knocked on the door and didn’t wait before entering. 

“Hiya, Merry Christmas!” she said as she walked inside. Robert and Aaron and Liv were greeted by Christmas music and warmth and the smell of turkey as they entered and Aaron gave Robert a tentative smile before they set the dishes down on the nearest table and took off their jackets. 

The woman Robert assumed to be Lisa walked over to them with her arms wide. “Oh look at the pair of you! Merry Christmas loves,” she greeted, giving Liv and Aaron a hug before turning to Robert. “Who’s this?” Lisa asked.

“Robert,” Aaron said, “my mate I told you about.” 

“Ah yes, the stray!” she joked before moving in to give Robert a hug. “Any friend of Aaron’s is welcome here anytime.” 

“Thanks,” he said, awkwardly returning the impromptu hug. Aaron raised his eyebrows at him over Lisa’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas,” he said, and Lisa smiled at him. 

Robert was introduced to all the Dingles, though he had to admit there were so many of them he couldn’t really remember who was who. The one called Cain gave him a stern look as he shook his hand whilst holding a can of beer in the other one. Robert was handed a snowball and Aaron took one with a suspicious look on his face. 

“Paddy, remember Robert?” Aaron asked. Robert recognised him from past encounters and shook his hand. 

“Right, yes… Robert, welcome!” Paddy said, looking between the two of them. “Nice matching jumpers, are you two…?” he asked suggestively.

“No, no, no,” Aaron laughed, “he’s just a mate who needed somewhere to spend the holidays. Take your head out of the gutter Paddy.” 

“Yes, of course! Sorry I just assumed,” he said, pointing between them. “Right, Merry Christmas and all that. Thought Ed was coming?”

Aaron looked up at Robert before answering. “I broke up with Ed a few weeks ago, it wasn’t working out…” 

“He was a bit boring so I don’t blame you,” Robert joked. Aaron frowned at him. “What?” Aaron shook his head and looked at Paddy.

“How’s Rhona?” Aaron asked. 

The conversations were mostly concerning people Robert didn’t know and events he hadn’t attended, but he found himself enjoying it in spite of that. They sat down for lunch and it was chaotic, people passing dishes down the 15-man long table, sharing the masses of food and beer and all the time Aaron sat beside him, talking, laughing, making sure Robert felt included. People were kind, he felt like a guest despite not knowing more than five of the people here and a young girl called Belle talked to him for a while about what he did and how he’d met Aaron. It might not have been family but he felt more welcome here than he had ever felt at home. 

He was currently talking to Carly, a fellow non-Dingle, about the madness that surrounded him, laughing into their snowballs. He looked over the room and found Aaron looking at him, smiling. Without meaning to, he froze, caught up in the blue of Aaron’s eye and the way they shone in the candlelight. That ugly jumper made his eyes all the more blue and his soft curls made him look all the softer.

Carly cleared her throat next to him and he looked over, spell broken. 

“You and ‘him…?” she asked, and Robert shook his head.

“No, we’re just….” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Were they friends? He felt a pang in his gut but he couldn’t explain it, it felt wrong. He took a deep breath and she patted him on the shoulder. 

“You’ll figure it out I’m sure,” she said, eyes glinting. 

“Which one’s yours again?” he asked her. 

She pointed towards a tall gangly man wearing a purple paper hat and a jumper with antlers on the front. “That one, Marlon.” 

“The chef, right.” Robert smiled at her. “He seems…”

“Eccentric?” she finished. Robert chuckled. “Yeah. Mind if I go over?” 

“No, ‘course not.” He smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him and he gave a small yelp of surprise.

Robert was on his third snowball and was starting to feel the effect as he took a sip.

“You work in consulting, right?” 

Robert looked up to see Paddy leaning against the kitchen table, sipping beer from a can. He had a slight flush to his cheeks and was wearing a rather boring fleece jumper. 

“Yeah, I do. Bit boring but it pays well,” Robert said. 

“Heard about the present for Aaron, must’ve cost quite a bit yeah.” 

Robert shrugged. “Not really, and it was worth it so…”

Paddy set his can down and crossed his arms over his chest. “So,” he said, looking around as if to check for prying ears, “when’re you going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Robert asked. His heart beat faster in his chest as he looked at Paddy’s scrutinising gaze. 

“Tell him that you’re in love with him.” 

Robert stared at him. He felt his palms go sweaty and he set the glass down on the counter behind him. Panic rose in his chest, panic at the suggestion, panic at the ridiculous notion, but mostly panic because Paddy might be right. Was he?

“I -” Robert began but paused again. He looked over at Aaron. He sat next to Chas on the sofa, drink in hand and smiling at whatever was being said - it was indecipherable over the hum of the crowd and the Christmas music playing in the background. His smile was wide and it unfurled something in Robert’s chest, a sense of dread and overwhelming appreciation for this one person. Aaron was… amazing.

Aaron looked over and nodded in Robert’s direction, lifting his glass as if to cheers with him from across the room. Robert complied, took a sip and felt the burn of alcohol all the way to his stomach. Aaron was the kind of person he wanted to be, strong and well-meaning and honest and so so good, but maybe he was also the person he wanted to be with. The thought hit him like a tonne of bricks, knocked the breath out of his lungs and made him grip the counter. 

“You… you didn’t know?” Paddy asked. All Robert could do was shake his head. “Right.. I just assumed…”

Robert ran through the past few days, the warmth he felt when they fought in the snow, the way his skin tingled where Aaron had touched him, his heart soaring when Aaron smiled. “Fuck,” he managed. He was in love with Aaron Dingle.

Paddy let him catch his breath before he leaned forward and continued. “Look, you should tell him. You clearly make him happy or he wouldn’t have brought you here. He might even feel the same.” Robert met his eye, found them open and honest and not at all mocking. “I want him to be happy, alright?”

Robert nodded. He took a few breaths and didn’t even register Paddy walking off to play with Leo.

The rest of the evening Robert couldn’t think of anything else, couldn’t manage to join in any conversation. His mind was completely focussed on Aaron, where he was, what he was doing, what he was thinking. Aaron consumed him, and Robert didn’t know how to make it stop. Maybe he didn’t want to. 

It was late evening before the Dingle Christmas celebration was deemed over and people gathered their things and walked home swaying. Robert and Chas carried some now empty pots back and walked carefully home in the snow to avoid slipping. Aaron and Liv walked ahead, opening the door and helping Chas and Robert get inside. 

After a cup of tea that settled Robert’s somewhat nervous stomach they all made their way upstairs to go to bed. They brushed their teeth and changed to pyjamas in silence, Robert not knowing what to say and Aaron not needing to speak. When they jumped under the covers Aaron looked over at him, smiling. 

“Had fun?” he asked. 

Robert nodded. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“No problem. Didn’t want to think of you at home in your boxers, all pathetic and sad.” 

Robert punched his shoulder. “Oi, I would not have done that.” 

“Oh you definitely would.” Aaron laughed and Robert felt his heartbeat pick up at the sound. “I know you well enough to know that.”

“Fine,” Robert grumbled. “Good thing I can guilt you into spending time with me,” he joked. 

Aaron didn’t laugh. “You don’t,” he said. 

Robert heard the honesty in Aaron’s voice and didn’t know how to answer. Instead, he looked at Aaron’s eyes, those striking eyes that made his stomach flip and his heart thud in his chest. He was beautiful and Robert couldn’t help but let his gaze fall to Aaron’s lips, soft and firm and he imaged leaning in, pressing his lips to them and kissing Aaron. 

He swallowed hard. Aaron was looking at him, face soft and mouth gorgeous and dear god how had Robert not seen it before. 

“We should sleep,” Robert said. 

“Or… we could go downstairs and binge a few episodes of Top Gear?” Aaron suggested. 

Robert grinned. “The latter option sounds better.”

They snuck downstairs and soon enough they were sprawled on the sofa, with a beer in hand and a blanket thrown over their legs. 

 

When Robert woke up on Boxing Day with a slight headache and a smile on his lips. They had ended up staying up until quite late and crashed after one beer too many. It had been nice, fun even, despite the nerves that seemed a constant now. There was a moment, brief and fleeting where Robert had thought maybe … just maybe Aaron felt the same. He looked over at Aaron’s pillow and found it empty. He rubbed his eyes and got up, confused at having no recollection of Aaron getting up at any point during the night. 

Robert threw on some trousers and a jumper and went downstairs to find Aaron in running gear and Chas sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” she said and smiled at him. “Tea? Coffee?” 

“Coffee, thanks.” He looked at Aaron, still sweaty from his run, and hoped his jaw hadn’t fallen too far. “Didn’t notice you getting up.”

“Didn’t want to wake you. Just went for a run this morning.” 

Robert frowned. “Why d’you do it to yourself?” he asked.

Aaron laughed and got up. “Just going to grab a shower,” he said. “Up for a movie or something after?” 

Robert nodded. Chas handed him a steaming cup of coffee and he sat down at the table to have some toast. 

“Heard from you family?” she asked.

“Victoria called yesterday so wish me Merry Christmas - she’s celebrating with her boyfriend’s family. My stepmum called last night.” 

“Sounds nice,” Chas said. “Don’t you have a brother as well?”

“Yeah, but me and him don’t really get along…” 

Chas nodded. “Aaron mentioned something about that… you slept with his wife?” Robert stared ahead and took a bite of toast, letting the sound of chewing filled the silence between them. Robert looked up to find Chas looking at him while she cupped her hands around her coffee. 

“Everything alright?” he asked. 

“Fine,” she said curtly. At that moment Aaron came bounding down the stairs in his jogging bottoms and a comfortable jumper, wet curls still clinging to his forehead. Robert took a relieved breath. 

“Right, let’s see what stupid movies are on, yeah?” he said, sitting himself on the sofa and switching on the telly. He looked up at Robert and grinned. “You joining?”

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Chas said before clearing her cup away and leaving the room.

Robert sat down next to Aaron, leaning back and resting his head against the back of the sofa, coffee cup still in hand. Aaron flicked through a few channels before landing on Die Hard, and only 10 minutes in. Aaron made a triumphant sound and settled in to watch it with a smile on his face. Robert smiled too - he knew it was Aaron’s favourite. 

Aaron shifted on the sofa and then their legs were touching, knee to knee as they both sat and relaxed. 

“How was your run?” Robert asked. 

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Just needed to clear my head is all.” 

Robert wanted so bad to reach over, take Aaron’s hand in his and tug him close. He wanted him so much his body ached with the need to reach out. He wanted Aaron and he knew he couldn’t keep quiet about it. 

Just as McClane killed two thugs and Robert opened his mouth to speak, Aaron’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned as he looked at the caller-ID. “It’s Ed.”

Robert tried to keep his face calm before answering. “You alright?” 

Aaron nodded and Robert felt his stomach drop at the next words: “I’ll just take this, yeah?” 

Robert was left sitting in the empty living room as Aaron walked upstairs to take the phone call, with what could only be described as a hole in his stomach. This was Ed, good-looking and kind and nice Ed, who Aaron had been seeing for over a year. Ed was talking to him and Robert could only imagine what was being said. Ed asking Aaron to take him back. Aaron accepting. 

It was all too much. Robert got up and walked to the kitchen, making himself a glass of water as the TV played in the background. He downed it in one in an attempt to quench the fire in his gut but it didn’t work. He was freaking out and he knew it was irrational but he couldn’t make it stop. He had to get out.

Robert stepped out into the snow and walked down the road, snow crunching under his feet and with more snow falling. He briefly regretted not wearing a hat but going back was not an option - he couldn’t go back to and see Aaron, not when his head was a mess and he wanted to throw something. Instead he walked aimlessly through the village until he came by a small river and a bridge that ran over it. He walked half-way over and stood for a second, looking out at the water flowing and the icy branches draping over it. He took a deep breath, and then another. 

Aaron should be happy. That was all he cared about. If he had to live with the wrenching pain of seeing that with someone else, then that was what he would do. If that was with Ed, boring, nice Ed, then so be it. 

Robert looked over the water and let out a sigh. 

“You alright?” 

He looked over to see Aaron standing on the edge of the bridge, bobble hat on and smiling. Robert shifted on his feet. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. 

Aaron shrugged. “You left just as I finished talking to Ed.” 

“How is he?” Robert asked. 

“Fine,” Aaron said with a shrug. “He’s struggling a bit but he wanted to know when he could come over with the last of my stuff.” 

Robert stared at him as comprehension dawned. “So… you’re not getting back together?”

Aaron shook his head. Robert felt lighter, couldn’t help but smile. “Robert, what’s going on?” 

Aaron took a step closer, and then another, and then another, until he was standing right in front of Robert looking into his eyes, searching.

“I -” Robert began. “I can’t, Aaron.”

“Why not?” he asked. He was so close Robert could count the hairs in his stubble, could lean in if he wanted to and kiss his lips. Robert couldn’t help looking but he shouldn’t, he couldn’t. 

“I want you to be happy…” he said. Aaron sighed and looked up into his eyes, unafraid. 

“Let me start then. I never told you why I broke up with Ed. I did it because I knew I couldn’t be with him while I was in love with someone else.” 

Robert froze at that, heart hammering in his chest. “You…?”

“I’m in love, and he’s fit and intelligent and I can’t ignore it anymore. Ed knew and confronted me and I couldn’t deny it.” Aaron stared up at Robert’s face and Robert wanted nothing more than to leave, to run away and not have to face the pain he knew was coming. “Don’t you want to know who it is?” Robert stood silent, unable to speak. “Too bad, because I need to tell you. It’s you, Robert.” 

Robert’s stomach dropped and his breath caught in his throat. “You what?” 

Aaron smiled sadly as he looked at Robert’s surprise. “I’m in love with you. Have been for years, I just haven’t been able to tell you because I was worried this would happen.” 

Aaron pointed to him. Robert couldn’t move except to take a breath, flooding his lungs with oxygen because he needed to think. This was too much, too good to be true.

“You love me?” Robert asked. 

“Yes,” Aaron said, now placing a hand on Robert’s arm. “You are funny and good and you’re my best friend.”

Robert’s eyes flickered from Aaron’s eyes to his lips and smiled. “I… I love you too.” 

The smile Aaron’s face broke into was the most beautiful thing Robert had ever seen. He bit his lip and moved a bit closer and Robert physically felt his heart flutter. There were snowflakes on one of his eyelashes and snowflakes on his bobble hat and his cheeks were red. “Yeah?” Aaron asked.

Robert licked his lip and nodded. “Yeah.” 

He saw Aaron move in before it happened, saw him close his eyes and lift his head up before Robert closed his eyes and their lips touched. Aaron’s lips were warm despite the cold air making Robert’s lips melt and mould to his. The stubble framing his mouth was scratchy against his face but Robert didn’t care. Robert finally got control of his senses and put his hand on Aaron’s waist and tugged him closer, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Aaron opened his mouth and let Robert’s tongue meet his own and it made Robert feel light-headed and just want more and more and more. 

It was impossibly good, kissing Aaron. His mouth was firm and demanding and all Robert could do was give him everything he asked for. Robert’s lips were numb when they finally pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes and smiling like idiots. 

“That was… unexpected,” Robert said. Aaron hummed in response and pressed a gentle kiss to Aaron’s lips. 

“Not unwelcome, though.” 

Robert chuckled. “No, not unwelcome.” 

Robert leaned in for more and Aaron pulled back a bit. “What now?” he asked. Robert reached up and brushed Aaron’s cheek with his thumb. 

“I don’t know,” he said, and his laugh echoed down the creek. “We go back, watch a movie?” 

“Tell my Mum?” Aaron looked hesitant. 

“Well, I think she’ll figure it out because I won’t be sitting on the other side of the sofa.” 

Aaron chuckled and leaned his forehead against Robert’s - it reverberated through Robert’s body. “She might need an explanation.” 

Robert lifted Aaron’s head up and kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Aaron’s mouth and breathing into Aaron’s cheek. Aaron pulled away again before he got too carried away and Robert couldn’t help chase his lips as they left. 

“You know that’s why she didn’t like you,” he said. His voice was heavy and Robert loved knowing it was because of him. “She knew I loved you and hated that you didn’t know.” 

“I’ll apologise to her because I was clearly an idiot.” Robert pulled him closer and pressed their noses together, resting his forehead against Aaron’s. “I love you, I want you.” 

“I love you too,” Aaron whispered. 

Robert intertwined their fingers and walked back across the bridge. “What do you say we go for a walk before going back?” 

Aaron nodded, smiled at him in a way that made his heart soar. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! I'm escapingreality51 on tumblr :)


End file.
